Un conte de Noël à la Kanda
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Un homme détesté va avoir la visite de 3 esprits qui vont le faire changer. C'est le conte de Scrooge, de Dickens, en version D.Gray-man, avec Kanda en rôle principal! Première fic, pas de yaoi. TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Auteure : Bah…moi. Rating : je dirais K+ pour les gros mots ! ;) Y'aura jamais de Yaoi ou de Yuri Ni de Hentai avec moi !

MA PREMIERE FANFIC ! Soyez indulgents SVP…

L'étrange Noël de Kanda, ou un conte de Noël version Kanda si vous préférez.

_**Chapitre 1 : Bah… chapitre 1 quoi… le début**_

Il était une fois...euh non. trop classique. On va commencer direct.

C'est l'histoire d'un homme détestable et détesté qui détestait ceux qui le détestaient…et qui l'aimaient aussi d'ailleurs. Cet homme s'appelait…Scrooge ! Euh... c'est pas ça. Attendez,faut que je retrouve le script... Ah voilà, Kanda ! Yû Kanda !

-Hey toi ! Qui t'a permit de dire mon prénom ?

Pardon… Bon alors , détesté, détestait.

-T'as bientôt fini avec tes « détesté » là ?

Oh là là… Donc , dét…Euh… Il se leva, écarta les rideaux de son lit et râla un bon coup ! Rien de tel pour commencer la matinée ! Puis il tourna la tête vers son calendrier et re-râla : ce jour-là était un jour qu'il détestait plus que les gens qui le détestaient, lui… Oups ! Désolée, tu peux lâcher Mugen, stp ?

On était le...attention suspens...attention, atten...*BAM!* le 24 Décembre.

-Et merde.

Il enfila son manteau bien ridicule.

-Ta gueule.

Ok… Bon il enfila son manteau et son haut de forme encore plus ridicule que son manteau. Il sortit de chez luien ignorant l'auteure qui se foutait de sa gueule et afficha une belle expression de dégoût en observant les rues décorées, les gens qui chantaient, dansaient, braillaient, meuglaient comme des vaches. La ville était recouverte de neige. Il détestait cette ambiance, un peu comme tout le reste non?

Soudain, il fut éclaboussé à cause d'une charrette qui passait par là, et qui freina.

-Désolé vieux !

-Va-te-faire-foutre. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Eh ! Mais c'est mon cher cousin !

Comment a-t-il deviné à votre avis? sûrement le vocabulaire!

-Baka Usagi ?

-Mais euh ! Mon nom c'est Lavi ! Alors, Yû, comment tu te portes ?

-Tu m'as appelé comment là ?

-Yû, pourquoi ? *Se retrouve avec un Mugen sous la gorge* Euh…gloups…ok…

-Enfin, changeons de sujet. Tu vas fêter Noël ?

-Et Sarkozy est mon meilleur ami. Tu crois vraiment que les miracles existent, crétin ?

-Bah on sait jamais ! Tu pourrais venir diner à la maison, ce soir !

-Tu rêves.

-Même pas ! À ce soir !

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit son chemin. Se rendant à grands pas à son endroit de travail, en faisant taire un ou deux groupes de chanteurs au passage, il arriva enfin pour retrouver son employé, tranquille, en train de faire la causette aux gens qui passaient.

-WALKER !

Ben quoi, y va quand même pas l'appeler moyashi, quand même ! …si ? Bon… COUPEZ ! ON LA REFAIT ! Eeeeet…ACTION !

-MOYASHI !

-Oui, patron ? dit le pauvre employé qui faisait que discuter en attendant son chef.

-AU TRAVAIL !

-Okay, Boss !

-ET M'APPELLE PAS « BOSS » !

-Okay, patron ! *tout bas* Bakanda, va…

Mais un certain « Bakanda » avait entendu un certain « moyashi » dire un certaine « phrase » qu'il aurait certainement mieux fait de ne pas « dire »…

-T'ARRÊTES AVEC TES « CERTAINS » ? ÇA DEVIENT LOURD, À LA FIN !

Ok ! Bon alors le cer… euh… le « Bakanda » avait entendu le « moyashi » et il entra dans une colère Noire… Bien accentuer sur le N majuscule.

Dans la tête du moyashi : J'y crois pas, il a une ouïe de chien, c'te con !

-Euh…rien du tout !

-Je te paie pas pour que tu te plaignes, abruti de moyashi.

-*tout bas* Ouais, deux sous par semaine…

J'exagère… on va dire que c'est des pièces en argent qui valent quelque chose.

-Cette semaine, t'en aura qu'un. Pour ton impertinence.

-QUEUOAH ? *bruit à ne pas essayer d'imiter.* Mais comment j'vais faire pour bouffer, moi ?

-'Sais pas. T'as qu'à essayer de manger comme une seule personne, pour une fois.

-Mais c'est pas possible !

-Et comment je fais, moi, alors ?

-Grmlblmbrgrml…

-'Comprends pas le « langage moyashi ».

-Vmamngtegrmlfaimrefoujmlgtre. (Traduction : Va te faire foutre.)

Kanda soupira d'exaspération et s'assit à son bureau, commençant à remplir des papiers, mais…

Alors? Vous trouvez ça comment? De toute façon, que vous aimiez ou pas, je continue! Nah!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Je suis là pour la suite ! 2 chapitres en 2 jours... Ça va vite ! Je garantis pas que ce sera toujours comme ça ! Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs ! Au fait, je n'ai pas eu l'idée toute seule. C'est en lisant une fanfic en espagnol où Kanda lit ce conte et que Lavi l'appelle toujours Scrooge. C'est de là que j'ai imaginé l'idée principale.

Bon. Ce chapitre sera peut-être plus long que le premier. Désolée pour les fans d'Allen mais vous le retrouverez pas aussi généreux que dans -man.

Allez, c'est parti !

Oh! J'oubliai! rien n'est à moi! Même pas Kanda. Ou si, le côté super dark d'Allen, parce qu'il a déjà un côté dark, mais là, c'est carrément détestable, je dirais. et Allen n'est PAS détestable. Oui, moi aussi je t'aime, Allen. Les [1] vous devez aller voir à la fin, c'est ce que je rajoute.

_**Chapitre 2 : **__**Le chapitre 2 !**_

Kanda soupira d'exaspération et s'assit à son bureau, commençant à remplir des papiers, mais…

-DING DONG !

-Pfff… va ouvrir moyashi.

-*tout bas* roh là là… Pourquoi moi ? *haut* Ok, ok…

Allen, parce que son nom, alla donc ouvrir la porte. Deux personnes se présentèrent à l'entrée.

-Bien le bonjour ! Êtes-vous ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que ce type viendrait ouvrir de sa propre volonté ? _*_crie_*_ Patron ! C'est pour vous !

Allen fit entrer les invités dans l'antre du démon [1] et arrivèrent devant le mal incarné. [2]

-Bonjour, monsieur !

-Tch.

-Nous aimerions vous parler de quelque chose.

-Tch.

-Nous voulons faire un don pour aider les gens en difficulté. Vous savez, il y a beaucoup de sans-abri et de gens dans le besoin.

-Et alors ?

-Euh… Nous aimerions savoir si vous accepteriez de participer à cette bonne action…

Pensé par Allen : Eh bah ! C'est bien beau de rêver mais faudrait re-atterrir sur terre les mecs !

-Y a des prisons ?

-Euh… oui… ?

-Y a des maisons d'accueil ?

-Oui ?

-Et bah z'ont qu'à aller là-bas.

-Comment cela ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas ce que vous avancez !

-Si. Et puis c'est pas les gens manquent ! Si ils veulent crever, qu'ils crèvent ! Ça réduira le surplus de population ! [3]

Un silence bien lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Le pauvre Allen et les 2 porteurs de bienfaits restaient muets, indignés par les réflexions de Kanda.

-Bien, si telle est votre réponse… allons nous-en.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Les deux partirent, encore ébahis par ce que leur avait dit le jeune homme insensible. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, avant que Kanda ne crie :

-MOYASHI ! RETOURNE AU BOULOT !

-Patron, je voudrais prendre une journée de congé demain pour passer Noël avec ma famille.

-Pardon ?

-*reprend plus lentement* Je…voudrais…prendre…

-Oui, oui c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mmmmmh…*réfléchit intensément* Bon, c'est d'accord.

Allen se demanda un moment si il était en plein rêve ou si le Kanda qui était là n'était pas Kanda, ou encore si son patron ou lui-même était devenu fou ! Puis il sortit finalement une phrase, bien qu'encore sous le choc :

-WOAH ! MERCI BOSS ! Je peux partir ? [4]

-Tch.

-SAYÔNARA ! YAY !

Allen sortit tout joyeux, et contempla un amusant spectacle : tout le monde s'amusait dans les rues. Il se mit donc à notre plus grand malheur… à chanter. Je crois que je vais abréger un peu et m'abstenir de ridiculiser Allen encore plus, le pauvre.

Pensé par notre moyashi favori, enfin, p'tète pas de tout le monde : J'allais enfin la revoir ! La femme la plus belle, la plus douce, la plus gentille, elle était tellement parfaite… À part peut-être 2 ou 3 petits détails… Sinon, j'aimais tout, absolument tout, chez elle, contrairement à certaines personnes dont l'auteure fait partie... Je me retrouvai devant la porte, j'approchai les clés de la serrure. J'allais y arriver. Mais, non, je ne pouvais pas

La chose… Non, _**les**_ choses m'en empêchaient. Ça bave, ça crie, ça chie du verbe chier pour ceux qui savent pas, ça dégueule et les femmes trouvent ça mignon. Et puis après, ça vous fauche le blé quand c'est plus grand. Les GOSSES ! [5] Et qui dit _**gosses **_dit _**mariage **_! Non, décidément, me retrouver piégé dans les chaînes du mariage, emprisonné… Et mais attends une seconde…*regarde son annuaire gauche* …je suis déjà marié. Merde. *fin de la pensée d'Allen*

Il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours prendre un verre avec un pote. Il fit demi-tour quand il entendit :

-CHÉRIIII !

-Et merde.

Bah, non pas tellement en fait. Elle fait à peu près la même longueur que le chapitre précédent.

Au fait, le passage de la description de la femme d'Allen et la suite, une amie, qui m'a d'ailleurs corrigé ce chapitre, m'a aidé à l'écrire. Je te remercie, ma chère amie. T'inquiète, je mettrais pas ton nom.

Avez-vous deviné qui est la femme d'Allen ? Sûrement.

À propos du fait que Kanda ait accepté si facilement ce que moyashi lui demandait, dans le prochain chapitre !

NDA:

[1] Au secours! J'ai un diable à mes trousses!

[2] Arglglglr...*bruit de celle qui se fait torturer et buter par un Kanda déchainé armé d'un Mugen*

[3] Cette phrase est vraiment dite par Scrooge dans l'histoire originale. Par contre je sais plus si c'est "surplus" ou "surcroît" de population.

[4] Est-il VRAIMENT encore sous l'état de choc?

[5] Allen, est-ce vraiment toi...?

Des reviews, please? Ah, mince. Il est minuit passé. Ça fait 3 jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Me re-voilà! Et ouais, chuis collante, pas vrai ? :P

Je crois que vous aviez compris, mais au cas où… Les [1] allez voir à la fin. C'est quand j'ai un truc à dire mais que je peux pas dire tout de suite parce que ça énèrve les lecteurs. Les trucs écrits entre * c'est les bruitages et les notes dans le genre *crie*, *fin de la pensée*, enfin voilà quoi.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ceux de Dgm sont à Hoshino-sama. L'histoire de base donc de Scrooge est à Dickens.

Cette fois on aura droit à 2 histoire : La famille d'Allen et la visite du… enfin voilà quoi Kanda va recevoir une visite de quelqu'un, vous dit pas qui ! Chapitre plus long que les autres, d'après moi !

Let's go !

_**Chapitre 3 : le chapitre 3 !**_

**Du côté d'Allen…**

Il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours prendre un verre avec un pote. Il fit demi-tour quand il entendit :

-CHÉRIIII!

-Et merde.

Lenalee, sa femme, ouvrit vigoureusement la porte pour retrouver son mari crispé, de dos, qui devait sûrement se dire : pas possible ! Elle m'a vu comment ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attendait, figure toi ! Et j'étais inquiète !

-Euh…Ouais… Mais, je …

Allen se retourna et vit un magnifique portrait [1] : sa femme se tenait là, une louche à la main, avec un air de gamine… Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Allen en rougit carrément.

-Euh…tu es ravissante, finit-il enfin par dire, le gros boulet.

-Ah oui, tu trouves ? Allez, rentre ! dit-elle en le tirant par le bras, avec un sourire bien niais aux lèvres.

Ils entrèrent et Lenalee jeta son pauvre mari à terre avec une délicatesse d'une rareté pas possible: en gros elle l'a fait voler à travers la pièce et il a réatteri sur le plancher, la tête la première.

Pensé par un Allen mal en point : ne plus jamais lui faire ce genre de compliment quand elle s'est inquiétée… même si je crois pas que c'est ça qui l'a poussée à me faire valdinguer à travers la maison, je vais tout de même éviter.

-Salut la compagnie ! fit Allen avec un beau sourire colgate bien hypocrite, bien que sa tête ait été plus ou moins abîmée.

-Coucou papa !

-Ah ! Salut le gosse ! Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il en prenant Timothy dans ses bras toujours avec son sourire commercial. Parce que, évidemment, Timothy est leur fils. Attendez un peu de voir les 2 autres.

-Émilia est sortie avec Krory. Lui répondit sa douce et tendre femme. [2] Ils devraient rentrer bientôt.

-Ah ? Ok. *Odeur appétissante, pour quelqu'un qui crève la dalle.* Mmmmmh… ça sent le poulet rôti…

-Non, c'est de l'oie.

-Et merde. *pensé*déjà que c'est infect quand on a la rare chance d'avoir du poulet… *fin de la pensée* [3]

-Ça veut dire quoi, merde ?

-C'est un mot à ne jamais répéter mon chou.

-Merde c'est un gros mot, gamin.

-Allen !

DING DONG !

-Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Super ! hurla Timothy en allant ouvrir la porte. Grande sœur Émilia ! Petit frère Krory !

Je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça. La suite, vite!

*PAF !*

-AIEUH ! OUIIIIIIIN ! Elle m'a fait mal !

-Grande sœur… *kof kof* il faut pas le *kof kof*… taper ! Dit Krory d'une petite voix innocente.

-M'EN FOUT ! IL ALLAIT ME TRIPOTER ! POUR SÛR !

-MAIS NON ! C'était juste pour faire un câlin… [4] Bouhouhou…

-Timothy, ne pleure pas! et toi, Krory, ne parle pas trop, tu es déjà assez affaibli par ta maladie! Oh! Ta béquille a prit un coup?

Dans la tête d'Allen : Et voilà… Il se remet à chialer…

**Du côté de Kanda… Enfin ! c'est tellement plus simple de faire parler un perso de nature horripilante ! Euh…j'ai dit horripilante ? Je voulais dire, euh… Enfin, stp, tu pourrais lâcher Mugen ? *gouttes de sueur***

C'est au moment où son employé est sorti en trombe, et pendant tout ce qui se passe chez Allen.

Pensé par Kanda : Ah là là… Je rentre vite chez moi et j'en sors plus. Oh putain, encore ces chanteurs à la con. Oh. Ils se sont tus juste quand je les ai regardés. Pas mal le regard qui tue. Bon, au moins j'ai un après-midi et toute une journée libre, sans ce crétin de moyashi qui arrête pas de se plaindre parce qu'il a la dalle… Aaaah. J'aurai pas non plus à entendre les gargouillements de son estomac. Franchement, je sais toujours pas si j'aurai dû la lui accorder, c'te journée de congé. Mais s'il restait, je serai encore là à devoir le supporter, même si d'un autre côté le saouler en l'obligeant à bosser en recevant aussi peu d'argent, c'est tellement marrant. Bien sûr, j'me marre pas devant lui, mais seulement quand je rentre chez moi, chuis pas fou ![5] Mais de le laisser se barrer, du coup, ça me fait des vacances, à moi. Finalement, je crois que je préfère ne plus l'avoir sur le dos que de l'emmerder. *Fin de la pensée de Kanda* [6]

Le démon arriva devant l'entrée de son antre diabolique, ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Kanda était riche, essayez pas de comprendre pourquoi. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour roupiller un peu…

-QUI VA ROUPILLER ? JE DOIS M'ENTRAÎNER AU KATANA MOI !

Okay, stresse pas !

Bon alors il se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, et arrêtez de me demander ce qu'elle fout là, je sais pas! Et se défoula sur les poupées qui servaient, les pauvres, de victimes. Vers 11 heures du soir, il s'assit dans son bien confortable fauteuil dans le salon et se mit à lire un livre : « Histoire et Géographie pour les lycéens ». Le truc bien chiant parfait pour s'endormir en moins de 3 minutes. Et bien évidemment, notre cher Kanda s'endormit en exactement… 2 min 57 secondes. En moins de 3 min ! Je vous l'avais dit !

Il se réveilla soudainement en entendant le bruit de la sonnette retentir. Une des 4 clochettes de la porte se mit à bouger. Puis une 2ème. Puis la 3ème et finalement la dernière se mit à trembler elle aussi, formant toutes les 4 un brouhaha pas possible.

N'importe qui aurait pété les plombs dans une situation pareille, n'importe qui se demanderait qui ça pouvait bien être pour sonner comme ça à une heure pareille…

Mais pas Kanda. Lui gardait son calme, bien qu'une main tout de même posée sur Mugen. Ce que Kanda doit se demander, maintenant, c'est qui est le suicidaire qui vient le faire chier à c't'heure-ci? Le vacarme se stoppa. On entendit des pas lourds, avec des bruits qui faisaient penser à des chocs entre des trucs en métal. Le bruit s'arrêta devant la porte et la poignée se mit à tourner toute seule. Kanda était quand même un peu inquiet. C'était quoi ces bruits bizarres ? Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement, tandis que Kanda dégainait son katana. Il y eut comme un vent fort dans la pièce et des chaînes apparurent, reliées à un corps, qui semblait être transparent.

-C'était pas très gentil de pas remarquer que je m'étais infiltré dans la poignée de la porte, tu sais.

-Ma…Ma…Ma-ma-ma Marie ?

-Oui. En chair et en os. Enfin, façon de parler.

-T'étais pas censé être mort, toi ?

- *soupir* Eh bah, on voit que t'éprouve beaucoup de regrets…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es un fantôme, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Je suis venu t'avertir. Tu es trop détestable et détesté. Je suis là pour te prévenir que tu recevras la visite de 3 esprits cette nuit. À chaque heure que donnera l'horloge, les esprits viendront…

Ouh…suspense… Je crois pas que je pourrais poster des chapitres très vite… J'ai des épreuves groupées…

Enfin c'est déjà pas mal, 3 chapitres en 4 jours !

NDA:

[1]Beurk ! pas pour tout le monde !

[2] ATTENTION! ATTENTION! AVERTISSEMENT! Ceci est de l'Ironie! Du Sarcasme!

[3] Maintenant vous savez ce qu'Allen n'aime pas chez sa femme.

[4] Ne dit-on pas si bien, tel père tel fils? Et bien, au moins, Timothy aura hérité de l'hypocrisie de son père...

[5] Vous voyez Kanda explosé de rire, vous? Bah pas moi.

[6] Maintenant vous savez pourquoi il a laissé partir Allen! Et puis aussi pourquoi Allen est payé aussi peu ! Parce que Kanda l'aime pas et qu'il est sadique!

Des reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

*roulements de tambours*

*roulements de tambours*

*roulements de tambours*

Eeeeeeeeeet …Me voilààààààà ! Après une trèèèès loooooongue absence ! De 4 joooouuurs ! Ou 5, chais pus.

-J'y crois pas elle est conne.

Et oh, c'est pas encore ton tour Kanda ! Oui bon, le truc du début était un peu inutile, je l'avoue.

-Ouais, tu peux le dire !

LA FERME ! *silence total* Merci. Donc, les persos sont à Hoshino-sama, l'histoire de base est à Dickens. Kanda va recevoir la visite du 1er fantôme ! Et en fin de chapitre, nous aurons droit à une interview des personnages concernant leurs rôles ! Je crois que vous avez capté le système des * et des [1].

_**Chapitre 4 : Le chapitre 4 !**_

-Je suis venu t'avertir. Tu es trop détestable et détesté. Je suis là pour te prévenir que tu recevras la visite de 3 esprits cette nuit. À chaque heure que donnera l'horloge, les esprits viendront…

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? La mort t'a rendu fou ou quoi ? Raah ! J'dois être en train faire un cauchemar ! T'étais mon assistant au boulot et maintenant t'es mort ! C'est pas possible que tu sois vraiment là ! [1]

-C'est bon, j'ai délivré le message. Je m'en vais. À la prochaine, Kanda.

-Woh ! Attends !

Mais le fantôme avait disparu sans laisser de traces…

-Ok… bon, je vais voir si j'arrive à dormir, chuis crevé…

Drôle de réaction après un tel évenement, non? Il alla donc se coucher, il ferma les yeux et…ne s'endormit pas. Il était minuit passé, presque 1 heure du matin. À toutes les heures, avait dit son ancien collègue. Le bruit de l'horloge retentit, marquant la première heure. Un autre vent fort traversa la chambre. Une lumière jaillit de nulle part, et une drôle de voix se fit entendre.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

-Suis moi…

Super réponse, pensa le japonais. Et puis pourquoi elle se trimballe un macaque sur l'épaule ?

-Je suis Cloud Nine, le fantôme des Noëls passés. Lui, c'est Lau Shimin. Je vais te montrer ce qui est arrivé au cours des Noëls précédents que tu as vécu.

-Ah. Ok…

Le fantôme prit le jeune homme dépité et l'emmena devant la fenêtre.

-Accroche-toi bien à moi.

-Hein ? Eh ! Woaaaah !

Cloud venait de sauter par la fenêtre, en l'entraînant avec elle ! Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Kanda ne s'étala pas comme une crêpe… Il ne toucha pas le sol. Il parcourait la ville illuminée par …euh… bah de la lumière, quoi. N'empêche que c'était un beau spectacle…

-Wow. J'aurai jamais cru que ce village pouvait être si beau vu d'en haut…

Kanda était ébloui par le spectacle, mais tout ce qui était là il y a un instant avait disparu l'instant suivant, pour laisser place à une forêt pleine de sapins enneigés. Le fantôme et l'épéiste [2] volaient au dessus des arbres. Ils arrivèrent enfin au dessus d'un bâtiment, et là, Cloud lâcha Kanda qui, cette fois-ci, se scratcha joliment par terre.

-Ah, merde ! Ça fait un putain de mal de chien ! Pourquoi tu m'as lâché ? Eh mais attends une seconde, j'ai traversé le plafond ?

-Regarde.

-Hein ?

Kanda tourna la tête et là…

-Eh ! Mais c'est moi ! Quand j'étais gosse ! Waouh ! Comment vous avez fait ? [3] Et puis…on est à l'orphelinat !

Cloud ne répondit pas, et de nouveau, tout devint blanc, tout disparut pour laisser place à l'orphelinat de quelques années plus tard, qui avait d'ailleurs prit un bon coup de vieux. Une fois de plus, le jeune japonais se tenait dans la salle, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas seul.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Alors comme ça, Kanda était un lèche-culs. On en apprend des belles tous les jours, pas vrai ?

-Je te félicite encore. Tu as reçu ton diplôme avant tous les autres, et en plus de ça, tu trouves déjà ton 1er emploi… Tu es vraiment un jeune garçon très doué. Mais tu n'as que 17 ans. Je te conseille d'attendre au moins tes 20 ans pour te mettre à travailler. Tu es bien trop jeune pour rentrer dans la comptabilité, bien que tu aies tout ce qu'il faut…

-Je suivrais votre conseil, professeur.

-Bien. Maintenant, suis-moi.

-Où allons-nous ?

Le professeur emmena Kanda vers une porte. Il l'ouvrit et…

-SURPRISE ! [4]

-Félicitations pour ton diplôme !

-Monsieur _!

Je sais plus son nom , j'ai pas envie de le chercher et en plus, je sais même plus qui c'est…juste que c'est un gros plein de soupe. AH ! Je sais ! ON LA REFAIIIIIT !

-M. Le Comte ! Je vous avais déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les fêtes !

-Ouiii, mais moi, je les adooooore ! ~coeur~

-Tch…

-Voyons, ce ne sont pas des manières ! reprocha le prof à Kanda.

-M'en fous ! J'en voulais pas de sa fête !

-Alleeez… va danser !

Pensé : La fête vient à peine de commencer et y sont déjà en train de danser, ces cons ! Bon, j'ai rien à perdre… enfin, si ! Je vais aller m'asseoir.

Kanda, de son banc, observait les autres imbéciles danser joyeusement devant lui, sans se soucier que cette fête était au départ à son honneur. Une jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

-Vous ne dansez pas ?

-Hein ? Nan. Pas envie…

Mais avant qu'il n'aie le temps d'ajouter « de passer pour un con comme vous », la jeune fille l'avait entraîné, et là, il passait de bras en bras, de filles en filles. Il s'arrêta enfin devant une jeune fille, qui elle, comparé aux horreurs qu'il avait vu jusque là, était magnifique. Je vous passe la description méliorative de l'apparence de cette soi-disante beauté. Non, je ne suis pas jalouse, juste crevée.

-Quel est ton nom… ?

-Je m'appelle Alma. La musique continue, vous savez. Si nous dansions ?

-Euh… c'est d'accord.

Ouh ! Le coup de foudre ! Littéralement ! (Veuillez excuser l'auteure mais elle a la flemme d'utiliser les [1] . Mais pourtant elle trouve le temps d'écrire des âneries et ce qu'elle est en train d'écrire en ce moment même.) Ok, ok… Bon ils dansèrent ensemble longtemps, ils firent plus ample connaissance, ils tombèrent amoureux et se marièrent puis eurent beaucoup BEAUCOUP d'enfants. FIN.

-Woh ! Arête de raconter des conneries !

D'accord. Bon jusqu'au « ils tombèrent amoureux » c'est vrai. Après, c'est juste moi qui délire. Alors, alors…l'histoire…j'en étais où ? Ah, oui !

Le paysage redevint blanc, sous le regard d'un Kanda tout tristounet. Allez, reprends-toi ! *PAF !*

-AÏE ! TU M'AS FAIT MAL ! POURQUOI TU M'AS TAPÉ DANS LE DOS ?

Pour que tu te reprennes. Le paysage devint soudain celui du bureau de Kanda. Bien sûr, il se trouvait là, mais sa fiancée, Alma, était présente aussi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses qu'a ça ! Oublie les un peu ! Tu m'as, moi !

Ça pue les femmes jalouses.

-Mais ils m'énervent tellement ! Je les Hais ! TOUS ! Tous ces gens, dehors ! Même ceux qu'je connais pas !

-Tu pètes un câble, là ! Arête un peu de raconter n'importe quoi ! Y t'ont rien fait, ces gens !

Ah. P'tète pas si jalouse, en fait.

-Ras-le-bol ! Tu m'énerves, Kanda ! J'me barre ! Je vais me trouver un autre mec !

-C'est ça, barre toi !

-Tu te souviens ? Tu vois comment tu l'as chassée !

-Ah… Cloud. Je t'avais oubliée.

Le paysage devint blanc, encore, je sais, et laissa place à la chambre de Kanda. Je suis sûre à 90% d'avoir sauté un passage mais bon, tanpis.

-Tu vois pourquoi je déteste Noël.

-Je te laisse. Le 2ème esprit va bientôt arriver, et pour tout te dire, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Mon petit doigt me dit que je devrais pas le rencontrer, pour mon bien. En espérant que ça t'ait servi à quelque chose. À la prochaine.

-Eh ! Mais attends !

Pouf ! Pus d'esprit.

-C'est quoi…ce…bordel…

Purée. J'aime pas ce chapitre.

Bon, c'est parti pour l'interview !

**Nous allons commencer avec le sujet clé : Kanda ! Alors, mon cher, dites-nous ce que vous pensez sincèrement de votre rôle. Nous sommes tout ouïe.**

-C'est nul c'est de la merde mon rôle est pourri ton histoire aussi c'est nul c'est de la merde mon rôle est pourri ton histoire aussi c'est nul c'est de la merde mon rôle est pourri ton histoire aus…

**Ok ! Ok… C'était direct. T'as pensé à respirer ? Je crois pas. Donc, en gros t'aimes pas ? C'est ça ?**

-C'est bien, t'as capté. En plus j'me prends tout !

**Comment ça, tout ?**

-Bah oui quoi ! T'aimerais, toi, que des fantômes viennent te faire chier, juste parce qu' y a des gens que t'aimes pas, alors que toi, t'es là tranquille à vivre ta vie à ta façon ? J'ai rien d'mandé moi, merde ! Pourquoi qu'ça doit tomber sur moi !

…**..*silence gêné*….J'avoue que… C'est pas idéal… Bon, tu marques un point. Je te libère. **

Le prochain ce sera Allen ! Niark niark !

Pensé par Allen : Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire !

Vous avez aimé ? Pas moi. Enfin, pas trop, moins que les autres.

NDA:

[1] Dans l'histoire de Scrooge, l'assistant (je crois que c'était un assistant) s'appelait Marley (sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça) il vient vraiment le prévenir sauf qu'il est **vraiment **taré le fantôme.

[2] 'Suis en pleine période de recherche pour des synonymes de Kanda !

[3] Tout à coup, il la vouvoie ! C'est comme ça que ça marche, c'est ça ? ET MOI POURQUOI TU ME VOUVOIE PAS ? HEIN ?

[4] Je crois pas que c'est une surprise, à la base, mais j'avais trop envie de faire ça comme ça…

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Héhéhé…Me revoici une fois de plus ! Et ouais ! Que vous aimiez ou pas, m'en fous ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

-Calme toi… Tu veux pas arrêter de dire des conneries, des fois ?

Oh… T'es pas drôle, Kanda… Bon, cette fois, la visite du 2ème ! OUAIS ! Avez-vous deviné qui c'est ? HAHAHA ! POISSON D'AVRIL ! NYAH !

-On est encore en mars, abrutie. Et je vois pas pourquoi tu leurs dit poisson d'avril, sérieux…

Mais… C'est parce que je suis… HEUREUSE ! Le CINQUIÈME chapitre ! Quand même… snif ! Je suis…si…

-Débile ?

ÉMUE ! MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN ! Enfin, pour ceux qui soutiennent la tarée que je suis... BON ! Nous allons commencer !

_**Chapitre 5 : OUAIIIS ! Le CHAPITRE 5 ! Un peu de changement fait pas de mal, non ?**_

-Je te laisse. Le 2ème esprit va bientôt arriver, et pour tout te dire, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Mon petit doigt me dit que je devrais pas le rencontrer, pour mon bien. En espérant que ça t'ait servi à quelque chose. À la prochaine.

-Eh ! Mais attends !

Pouf ! Pus d'esprit.

-C'est quoi…ce…bordel…

Kanda se demanda un moment : je suis fou ? Je suis atteint ? Je dois quand même pas consulter ?

Et, encore un gros vent.

-Oh f***…

Ça je préfère censurer au risque de me faire assassiner par ma mère.

Pourtant, dans la pièce, rien n'était apparu… Oh ! Une drôle de lumière émanait du plancher… Regarder ou pas regarder ? Regarder ou pas regarder ? Regarder ou pas regarder ? Regar…

-Oh ta gueule. C'est bon, j'vais voir.

Bien ! Bon, Kanda s'approcha de l'endroit qui brillait, se pencha et colla son œil contre un petit trou sur le plancher, dont, comme le reste, la présence est inexplicable. Mais…tout à coup… Il tomba ! [1]

-OUCH ! Putain, ça fait mal !

-Wow ! Qui t'a appris à causer ? J'aime bien ! Si seulement ce crétin de disciple était comme toi… Au moins le caractère, quoi ! Lui, il est tellement… gentil… Bèeuh…*bruit inimitable*

À noter : celui qui a dit ça avait une belle tronche qui affichait une expression tout aussi belle et classe que celui qui l'affichait : une expression de dégoût.

Kanda se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit cette phrase plus ou moins... réaliste? et se retrouva nez à nez avec une énorme pile de bouteilles de divers vins et alcools, et quelques cigarettes usées entre les bouteilles.

C'est bon ? Vous savez qui c'est ?

-Qu'est c'que c'est qu'ça ?

-Bah alors, gamin ? Surpris ? Mais dis, le 1er esprit, s'est déjà barré ? Paraît que c'était une jolie fille…

Pensé par Kanda : Woh. Comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'est cassée aussi vite, Cloud.

Mais, dites, les pronoms personnels, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Vous savez, je, tu, il, elle, on, nous, vous, ils, elles ? Vous les mettez au placard, c'est ça ?

Et ouais ! Devant lui se trouvait le grand, l'imposant, le beau, le magnifique, le fantastique, le merveilleux…

-EH ! T'AS PAS BIENTÔT FINI AVEC LES ÉLOGES, LÀ ?

C'est Kanda qui cause !

-Non, je t'en prie, continue !

C'est le grand, le fantastique, le magnifique, le…

Ok ! Le merveilleux… Cross ! HYAAAAH ! Il est si beau, si cool ! (Petite trêve. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un pétage de plombs. D'habitude, à la vue de ce personnage, c'est : « Ah putain ! Il a trop une gueule de salaud, ce con ! Me demande comment il fait pour avoir autant de succès ! Bah, après tout, c'est des connes qui trouvent ce con fantastique et merveilleux. C'est un endetté pervers, c'est tout. » Fin de la trêve.) Euh…merci, ces détails étaient indispensables. Bon, alors, le 2ème esprit était Cross. Il était fêtard et buveur, et puis séducteur aussi, enfin, seulement dans notre cas.

-Je suis l'esprit du présent. Je vais te montrer la famille de…

ARGH ! COUPEZ ! J'y crois pas ! Tu dois pas lui dire ça !

-Ah bon ? Mais je dis quoi, alors ?

*PAF !* C'est pas vrai !

-AÏEUH ! Tu tapes grave fort !

ON CONTINUE ! Y A INTERÊT QUE CE SOIT PARFAIT !

-Mais tu m'as même pas dit ce que je devais lui dire !

RAAAAAH ! RETENEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

-Mais avec plaisir ! Allez-y, je vous prie, chère auteure.

-Crétin de disciple ? Tu fous quoi, là ?

ET SI ON REPRENAIT UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTES ?

-Je suis le 2ème esprit. Je vais te montrer le Noël présent. Tu y verras plein de choses intéressantes, et bla bla bla.

-Ok…

-Bon. Suis-moi.

-Euh… comment ? Parce que, juste pour informer, vous êtes en haut d'une pile de…bouteilles ?

-Ouais bah c'est bon j'vais descendre !

L'esprit descendit donc de son trône et rejoignit Kanda. N'empêche qu'il était vachement grand, Cross !

-On va aller dehors.

-HEIN ?

Cross l'attrapa par le bras et le lança par la fenêtre [2] et le japonais s'étala encore une fois comme une crêpe…mais dans la neige, cette fois. D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient pas…et aussi pourquoi il faisait jour.

-C'est quoi le bordel, là ?

-On est le 25 décembre. On te voit pas pars'que c'est comme ça.

Dans la tête de Kanda : Il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ?

Soudain, une personne passa à toute vitesse devant lui. Il recula d'un bond, en criant des jurons que l'autre n'entendrait pas.

-Celui-là, si je le revois, je le débite en tranches ! [3]

-Haha ! N'importe quoi ! Enfin bon. Viens, et grouille. Y a un truc que tu devrais voir.

Et ils marchèrent, marchèrent et marchèrent encore et encore. Nan. Faut pas exagérer, z'ont marché pendant 5 min. Et ils sont arrivés devant la maison de…

-Mon cousin ? Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ?

-Entre, abruti !

Ils entrèrent donc [4] et se dirigèrent vers le salon, d'où provenaient des voix. Ils entrouvrirent la porte et entendirent :

-Un âne ?

-Presque !

-What the… dit Kanda, ne comprenant pas l'utilité de ces paroles dans une conversation.

-Ah…ça devient intéressant.

-Comment ça intéressant ? Ils parlent d'ânes !

-Écoute mieux.

Kanda se retourna et vit son cousin Lavi faire de grands mouvements comme un idiot et faire les cents pas dans la pièce tandis que les autres autour de lui, dont sa femme Miranda le regardaient en proposant des trucs débiles, dans le genre :

-Est-ce que c'est méchant ?

-Oui !

-C'est grand !

-Quand même, ouais.

-C'est un animal ?

-Bien sûr ! En tout cas il ne pourrait jamais être considéré comme un humain, vu ses manières…

-AH ! Alors c'est un humain !

-Ah, zut ! J'ai donné une piste !

-Mais pourquoi ils posent tous ces questions idiotes à Baka Usagi ?

-Ils jouent. Ils doivent deviner à quoi pense ton cousin en lui posant des questions et lui doit répondre par oui ou par non.

-Mais vu que c'est un crétin, il leur donne même des indices, le con.

-Ça te captive, on dirait.

-Nan. Me demande juste à quoi il pense.

-Est-ce qu'il t'insulte ?

-Oui ! Tout le temps !

-Ah ! Je sais, c'est Allen !

Gros silence. Dans la tête de Kanda : Moyashi ? Dans celle de Cross : crétin de disciple ?

-Qui est le con qui a sorti ça ?

-AAAAH ! Je suis désolééééééée !

-Oh, Miranda. Ça va ma chérie. C'est pas grave. Mais, non, c'est pas Allen.

Pensé par Kanda : Pourquoi ? Ils se connaissent ?

-Moi ! Je crois savoir !

-Vas y.

-C'est ton cousin ! Kanda !

-OUAIS ! C'est toi le gagnant, Chaoji ! [5]

-Hé hé…

-Je vais les tuer.

-Bon, nous on va y aller, ok Kanda ?

-Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer, je vais les…

-C'est pas possible, il se met souvent en mode bloqué qui répète la même chose plein de fois comme ça, là ?

Donne lui une grosse tape dans le dos, ça devrait faire effet.

-Ok. *PLAAAF !*

-AÏE ! MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?

-T'étais bloqué. On va aller voir autre chose, maintenant.

-Hein ?

Ils se remirent donc à marcher, marcher et marcher. Au bout de 10 min, ils arrivèrent devant une maison toute dégradée, où on entendait des cris et des pleurs.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-Entre et tu verras.

Kanda entra donc, oui, je sais, ils sont pas censés s'inviter comme ça chez les autres! Enfin, je reprends: Kanda entra donc, et là, l'apocalypse. C'était le pire bordel qu'il avait jamais vu. Un gosse en train de chialer, un autre en train de tousser comme pas possible, la fille en train de gueuler des trucs du genre « Sale vicieux », la mère qui essaie en vain de tout calmer, et le père dans un coin en train de se demander comment il est pas devenu alcolo, drogué et dépressif dans sa situation. Et puis les ventres qui gargouillaient. C'était un véritable cauchemar, et puis ça sentait le brûlé.

-AAAH ! L'oie ! Elle est restée sur le feu !

Pensé par Kanda : L'oie ? Parce qu'ils bouffent de l'oie, en plus ? Ça fait pitié. Eh mais attends, le mec là-bas…Tignasse blanche…

-Moyashi ? Chuis chez lui, là ? Quel bordel.

-C'est mon crétin de disciple ! Quel foutoir, sa maison ! Par contre, très jolie femme !

-Les enfants ! Calmez vous ! On va manger ! Tu viens, Allen ?

-Ouais. Dans sa tête : Putain, enfin on bouffe ! Mais ça sentait le cramé…

-Oh ! La porte est ouverte ?

-Rentre Kanda.

-Tch.

Un peu plus tard, la famille était autour de la table, un beau truc gris noir avec quelques teintes de doré, un truc bizarre, quoi, fumant au milieu de la table.

-Allen, tu nous fais une prière ?

-Pffff… Merci à Dieu de nous offrir c'te bouffe.

-Ouais ! Merci à Dieu ! Yeah ! Rock'n'roll !

-Timothy, voyons, calme toi ! Et, Allen, tu aurais pu faire mieux ! Tu aurais pu dire : Merci à ce cher Kanda…

-QUOIIII ?

-À ce cher Kanda, grâce à lui nous avons à manger…

-Comment ça grâce à lui ? Déjà 1) c'est moi qui bosse, 2) il me paie 2 sous par semaine ! Et en suite c'est grâce à lui qu'on mange ? Nan mais c'est quoi, ça ?

-Oh là là… C'est bon.

-Papa… Je crois *kof kof* que l'on peut tout de même *kof kof* le remercier… Non ? C'est quand même *kof kof* lui qui te paie…dans un sens *kof kof* c'est grâce à lui que nous *kof kof* mangeons…

-Krory ! Il ne faut pas trop te forcer ! Tu es très malade ! Viens, mon garçon.

-Maman… Merci de nous avoir préparé ce repas en ce jour de Noël…*kof kof*

-Oh, mon petit…

-Bon on peut commencer ?

-Voyons Allen ! Bon, on va manger.

-Ok… Super… Alors comme ça mon employé est marié à une fille qui sait pas cuisiner, il a 3 gosses dont le dernier est handicapé et en plus il a qu'un bout de bois comme canne…

-Ils ont pas les moyens de lui en acheter une autre.

-Ah.

-Je vais te conduire un peu plus loin dans leur histoire.

Le paysage devint blanc, et se reforma. Kanda et Cross étaient au même endroit qu'avant.

-Mmh ? Ben alors ?

-Regarde.

Je suis désolée mais je ne sais plus si ce passage se passe avec l'esprit du présent ou du futur. Je le mets donc avec celui du présent.

Lenalee pleurait. Emilia aussi. Timothy regardait d'un air triste. La porte s'ouvrit. Allen entra dans la maison et rompit enfin le silence pesant qu'il y avait depuis un moment.

-Je…je l'ai installé près de l'étang. On a regardé les canards passer. Vous savez combien il aimait les regarder traverser cet étang…il pouvait passer des heures à…les contempler…

On entendait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Et non, cette fois c'était pas hypocrite. Lenalee s'effondra et Emilia essaya de la consoler, bien qu'elle était elle-même en larmes. Timothy se mit à pleurer lui aussi. Kanda, lui, ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? Et puis, le petit, il est où ?

-…

-Me dis pas que…

Cross hocha la tête. Kanda tourna la sienne au ralenti, vous savez, comme dans les films, dans le genre bien dramatique… Enfin, voilà quoi.

-Il est... mort...?

-Si ses parents ne peuvent pas lui payer des soins, ça va finir comme ça. Enfin, c'est pas grave.

-Comment ça, c'est pas grave ! C'est un brave petit, ce gosse !

-Bah…ça réduira le surplus de population.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part.

-Elle est de toi, celle-là.

-Tch.

Le décor disparut et les deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Kanda.

-Au fait, tu sais que t'as pris un bon coup de vieux ?

-Ouais…je vis qu'une nuit. J'aurais pas eu le temps de séduire le 1er esprit.

-Tu vas mourir ?

-Mmh. Ça t'aura servi à quelque chose.

-La situation peut encore changer pour le petit, non ?

-Si tu y mets du tien… Bon, moi j'vais pas tarder à y aller. Le 3ème va arriver bientôt. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

-Hein ?

Wah ! Il était long, celui-là !

Bon, cette fois, vous aurez Allen qui vous dira son avis sur son rôle.

**Bonsoir, Allen. Nous espérons que vous aurez une opinion différente que votre camarade.**

-Ouais, vous en faites pas.

**Allez-y. Nous vous écoutons.**

-*Se racle la gorge* Ok…ça va être long.

1) Pourquoi est-ce que je suis méchant, hypocrite et con ?

2) Pourquoi est-ce que je dois travailler pour ce Bakanda ? En plus je suis sous payé... Tu sais quoi l'auteure, va te faire...

3) Pourquoi je dois être marié ? Avec Lenalee, en plus ? Et j'ai des gosses? Tu vois ça où toi?

4) Dites-moi, comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie ? Je croyais que j'aillais mourir, quand tu m'as donné ce putain de rôle. Quelqu'un retient le fou ou quoi?

5) Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de ressembler de plus en plus à mon crétin de maître ? Je ne veux PAS devenir comme lui, moi!

-Eh! Un peu de respect! Tu as la CHANCE de me ressembler et tu t'en plains? Je vais te...

-EN CONCLUSION : C'EST DE LA GROSSE MERDE.

**Ok… D'accord, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être appréciée et soutenue là…**

**P.S. : Komui est très dur à retenir, alors te plains pas.**

Suivant : Lenalee. Et si j'ai la place, peut-être Lavi. Sinon, je le mets après.

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

NDA:

[1] Je sais que ça se passe pas comme ça en vrai mais bon.

[2] ça se passe pas comme ça en vrai mais j'ai des trous de mémoire, et puis, c'est MON adaptation, après tout!

[3] Ouais ça nous avait manqué!

[4] Me demandez pas comment, je sais pas ! Et vous, les fangirls, en profitez pas pour entrer chez Lavi, non mais oh !

[5] Ouh! Chaoji, leur ami, dur!

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

OUAIIIIIIS ! Le chapitre 6 ! **6** ! Je suis trop CONTENTE ! OUAIIIIIS ! *danse la macaréna pour on ne sait quelle raison* Bah pasque chuis contente pardi ! Mais…c'est bientôt fini… T^T snif… bouhouhou…

Bon cette fois c'est la visite du dernier esprit, celui des Noëls futurs… Attention, Kanda, prends garde à toi… Gné hé hé… Niark niark !

-Mmh ? Tch.

Toujours aussi expressif. Ah oui !

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla et patati et patata…

-T'as l'air conne, là. M'enfin tu l'es déjà. Ce que la reine des bakas veut dire, c'est que moi et les autres inutiles appartenons à Hoshino et que l'histoire est à Dickens. Elle le dit pas souvent d'ailleurs.

Mais c'est que je vous aime moi !

-Ouais bah c'est à sens unique. Bon on commence, là ?

Tu **VEUX** commencer ? Tu y prends goût, finalement ?

-Non, mais plus vite on commencera plus vite ce sera fini.

Ah. Bon fini le ramassis de conneries ! C'est parti !

_**Chapitre 6 : le…chapitre…**__**6 **__**!**_

-La situation peut encore changer pour le petit, non ?

-Si tu y mets du tien… Bon, moi j'vais pas tarder à y aller. Le 3ème va arriver bientôt. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

-Hein ?

Mais l'esprit avait disparu avant que Kanda n'ait pu comprendre l'avertissement. Il ne sentait pas le danger qui le guettait, et que la menace se rapprochait…de plus en plus…

-Arrête de me stresser, tu veux ?

Ok… Bon, reprenons. Un grand vent se fit sentir _encore une fois_ dans la chambre.

-Te voilà, toi… Allez, viens, qu'on en finisse enfin.

Mais non. Pas d'esprit, à la plus grande surprise de Kanda. [1]

-Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse.

-Ok… Et chuis censé faire quoi, moi, là ?

Bah regarde autour de toi ! Tu y verras sûrement quelque chose d'intéressant…

-Bon…

Kanda regarda donc autour de lui, il leva la tête vers le plafond, au cas où ! Et il baissa enfin la tête pour chercher s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose au sol…qui sait.

-OH PUTAIN !

Woh ! Je crois pas que ce soit le texte ça. Enfin avec tous les gros mots que t'as dit jusque là, j'crois que ça devrait passer, à la caméra… bah laisse tomber. On continue !

En effet, son ombre s'était fortement allongée et avait une drôle de forme : déjà, elle était longue… avec de longs bras… et de longues griffes au bout… une longue cape… et une longue capu… euh… une capuche, quoi. En gros, tout était long. Sauf ses épaules. Elles, elles étaient larges.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Hop ! Changement de décor ! Enfin, non pas vraiment, en fait. On est toujours dans la chambre de Kanda. Juste qu'y a plus grand-chose.

-Qu'est–ce que c'est que ce bordel ? [2] Pourquoi y a plus rien dans ma chambre ? Y a plus que mon matelas !

Kanda s'adressait à l'esprit mais comme il est très mal élevé, il ne le regardait pas en parlant.

RETOURNE-TOI ABRUTI !

-Hein ?

Il s'exécuta de peur de recevoir les foudres de la colère noire de l'auteure. Et là, que vit-il ? Oh ! miracle ! L'esprit lui désignait la porte !

-Keskya avec la porte ?

Le bras s'allongea [3] et remonta sur la porte pour s'arrêter sur la poignée. Notre épéiste s'avança et posa sa main sur ladite poignée de porte, hésitant un peu. Il l'ouvrit finalement, son ombre le guidant jusque l'extérieur. Le japonais marcha dans la direction que lui indiquait l' « esprit » qui était caché dans son ombre, le lâche. Ils arrivèrent je-ne-sais-où, ou plutôt dans-un-endroit-que-je-ne-peux-nommer-parce-que-je-ne-sais-pas-comment-ça-s'-appelle-ou-même-si-ça-existe. En gros, un endroit où on revendait des affaires de personnes décédées.

-Pourquoi tu m'amènes là ?

-Entre.

Wow. Surprise, l'esprit sait parler !

-Euh… Ta voix me dit rien de bon… Tu peux enlever ta capuche ?

Eh ouais ! C'est très malpoli !

-à quoi ça servirait ? Après tout je ne suis qu'une ombre, pour l'instant.

Kanda se dit intérieurement qu'il était bien heureux que les autres ne le voient pas parce qu'ils le prendraient pour un taré malade mental qui a besoin d'un séjour à l'asile psychiatrique en plus d'un traitement spécial pour les fous. Bah oui, hein ? Il est en train de parler à son **ombre**. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais oui.

-T'as pas bientôt fini ? On te dérange peut-être ?

Absolument. Euh… je voulais dire absolument pas ! T'énerves pas, et la prochaine fois laisse moi finir ! Au lieu de pointer Mugen sur moi direct !

-On continue ! Tu viens, Yû-kun ?

Brrrrrr… Le sens mal…

-Yû…kun ?

Oui donc ils entrèrent dans ce fameux endroit innommable et y aperçurent 2 personnes, un homme et une femme, entourés d'affaires ayant appartenu auparavant à quelqu'un.

-C'est qui eux ?

-Chut… écoute.

La femme parle en premier.

-On pourrait revendre ça très cher, non ?

-Oui, ça ferait une bonne affaire !

-Et son enterrement, t'y es allé ?

-Tu rêves ? De toute façon, ça devait être vide ! Pour sûr qu'y avait personne ! Personne regrette sa mort. C'est un bénéfice pour certains, et p'tète même un prière entendue ou un vœu accompli pour d'autres.

-Personne, tu dis ? Même pas son employé ?

-SURTOUT PAS son employé ! Ils se détestent ! Bon, y avait p'tète la femme de l'employé… Et ça, tu penses en tirer combien ?

-N'empêche qu'il est mort jeune… Il avait quoi ? 20 ans ? Même pas je crois… Il a commencé à bosser vachement jeune… Il aurait dû attendre avant de se lancer dans le monde du travail. Il aurait peut-être trouvé le temps de changer… En plus il était loin d'être moche.

-Bah, on change pas les gens comme ça ! Et puis, y en a bien qui se marient avant même d'être majeurs, non ? Alors, pourquoi il pourrait pas bosser ? D'ailleurs, tu vois son employé, il est plus jeune que lui, et pourtant il bosse il est marié et il a 3 enfants, dont une qui a l'air plus vielle que lui… On se demande ce qui s'est passé… Par contre, son petit minois me saoulait.

-Mmh… C'est vrai.

-Et alors ? Le prix de celui-là ?

*Fin du dialogue entre les 2 vieux.*

-De qui parlent-ils ? Quelle est cette personne tant détestée qui est décédée et que personne ne regrette ? [4]

Changement de paysage, encore je sais. Kanda et son ombre se trouvaient maintenant dans un cimetière.

-Pourquoi tu m'emmènes ic…i.

Il regardait au sol, mais son ombre était à présent…son ombre.

-Eh ! T'es où ?

-Lève la tête.

-Mmh ?

Kanda leva la tête et aperçut à quelques mètres de lui, une personne à la silhouette qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Pensé : Je l'sens pas…Pas du tout même. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un… Mais qui ? En tout cas, vaut mieux rester sur mes gardes.

-Regarde cette tombe, lui dit l'esprit en lui désignant une tombe assez proche, recouverte de neige.

-Hein ? Ok… *S'approche* Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a, la tombe ?

-Regarde mieux.

Il s'avança puis demanda :

-C'est celle de la personne dont les anciens parlaient tout à l'heure ?

-Regarde.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, chuis pas sourd ! Une fois ça suffit !

-Apparemment pas. Regarde !

-Tch…

C'est donc assez méfiant et tout de même un peu énervé par le vieux shnock qui se foutait de sa gueule qu'il s'approcha très très près de la pierre qui abritait un corps, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois, hésitant :

-Chuis obligé ? J'le sens vraiment pas…

-Re...ga…de !

Pensé : Il me soûle, c'te vieux.

Kanda commença à frotter la tombe et enleva petit à petit la neige. Il vit un K apparaître.

-J'le sens de moins en moins, ce truc…

Il continua à frotter pour bien lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, de plus en plus inquiet et curieux de voir qui pouvait bien être cette personne [5] et il vit finalement les mots suivants inscrits sur la tombe :

**Ci-gît **

**KANDA Yû**

**6 juin 18XX~24 décembre 19XX **

-J'y crois pas… Je vais clamser ? *se retourne* Eh l'esprit explique-mo… ?

-Mon petit Yû-kun ! [6]

-C'EST PAS VRAI ! LE MEC QU'APPARAÎT DANS MES CAUCHEMARDS !

C'est bon, les attardés devant le petit écran de votre ordi? Z'avez deviné qui c'est ? Bingo ! C'est bien le maréchal ici esprit, Froi Tiedoll !

-Voyons, mon fils, ton papa est triste que tu le traites ainsi !

-Lâchez-moi sale vieux timbré ! [7]

-Déjà que je suis assez triste de devoir t'enterrer…

-HEIIN ?

-Eh oui, si tu ne deviens pas un meilleur homme avant demain, je vais devoir t'endormir dans un profond sommeil duquel tu ne te réveilleras que difficilement, mon petit Yû-kun…

-En gros, tu vas me tuer !

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie ! Tu n'arriveras donc jamais à changer ?

-Kess tu racontes ? Ah ? Aaah ? Mais tu fous quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais apparaître un trou en dessous de moi ? AAAAAAH ! MERDE ! ARRÊTE ÇA !

-Non, je suis obligé. Tu es bien trop méchant. Et encore, au début, je voulais juste te faire des câlins, mais ça aurait été bien trop long…

-Vous êtes taré ! Mais, une seconde… Y a des FLAMMES en bas ? Et un CERCUEIL ! Tu comptes m'enterrer et me BRÛLER ! ATTENDS ! JE PEUX ENCORE CHANGER ! EH ! [8]

-Au revoir, mon petit Yû-kun…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Ouh, suspens ! Stressant ? Non ? Ah bon ? Bah…passons.

J'ai relu mes reviews qui ne sont d'ailleurs plus visibles sur le site, et j'ai finalement compris quelque chose : Pour ce qui est de l'époque, je sais que c'est un peu le bordel… Y a un mélange entre le temps d'avant et celui d'aujourd'hui, mais c'est fait exprès ! D'ailleurs, dans le manga aussi, y a des trucs chelous, non ? Dans le genre :

-Du dentifrice

-Du déodorant

-Des mangas (cités une fois dans le combat Jasdavid/Krory)

-Dragon Ball (Dans le fanbook !)

De la breakdance (aussi dans le fanbook !)

Enfin, voilà quoi. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Pour vous consoler : Inteview de Lenalee. Et c'est censé nous consoler ?)

**C'est reparti, cette fois, avec Lenalee ! Bon, alors, la pouffia…très chère. Que pensez-vous de mon interprétation de ce conte ?**

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ?

**C'EST MOI QUI POSE LES QUESTIONS ICI ! Sinon, je t'aime pas parce que t'es chiante et chouineuse. Tu peux être cool quand tu veux, mais ces temps-ci… Tu me tapes sur les nerfs.**

-Bouhouhou…

**La preuve.**

-Sinon, j'aime bien mon rôle, et puis, je suis avec Allen…

-LENALEE ! NOOOOON ! CE MONSTRE T'A SOUILLEE ! TU AS 3 ENFANTS DE LUI ! **3** !

-Nii-san, ce n'est pas pour de vrai…

-OUAIS BAH MÊMEUH ! Aaarglglglg…

**Faillait pas me chercher. Chuis déjà assez énervée comme ça à cause de celle là, là… Bon c'est tout pour cette fois. La prochaine fois, on finira avec Lavi.**

-Oh ? C'est déjà fini ? Dommage…

Vous pouvez passer sur mon profil pour voir mes projets de fic, et vous pouvez aussi me donner vos avis sur mes idées, si vous voulez ! ça me ferait plaisir, c'est sur, mais vous n'êtes obligés de parler à une tarée comme moi !

NDA:

[1] Vous voyez sa tête à ce moment-là ? Avec des yeux tout ronds, les pupilles toutes petites par contre, la bouche entrouverte dans le genre qui va p'tete se détacher de la mâchoire, qui sait !

[2] T'aimes cette phrase, avoue!

[3] Il est déjà assez long comme ça son bras!

[4] Mais c'est qu'il a pas compris!

[5] J'y crois pas il a TOUJOURS PAS capté!

[6] Déjà que "mon petit Yû" tout seul, c'est lourd, et Yû-kun aussi, alors, les 2 ensembles.

[7] La vulgarité persiste, mais le vouvoiement est revenu. Est-ce un réflexe?

[8] Peur de la mort, finalement?

Reviews pour une conne ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ah que kikou ! En avant pour le 7ème et dernier chapitre ! Allez, hauts les cœurs ! Super ! Ma 1ère fic' presque finie ! Et avec… 17 reviews ! Si le compte est bon. Oui je sais vous me direz « mais y en a que 7 ! » en tout cas au moment où j'écris. Après on sait jamais_. _Bah non, en fait, c'est que j'ai dû supprimer la fic'… M'enfin, l'est de retour, non ? Et puis ça je l'ai déjà dit et redit, donc, pas la peine de le redire encore ! Bon ! On y go ? OUAAAAIIIIS ! Trop bien ! Ma 1ère fic' est réussie, enfin plus ou moins ! Cool ! HAHAHahaha… *grosse déprime* Bouhouhouhou… TT^TT pardonnez-moi… Mais je suis dans une mauvaise passe…

-…

Enfin ! Finissons cette histoire dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! OUAIS !

-…Bon t'as fini ?

Hein ? Ah oui, excuse-moi…

-Ça va…

Mmh ? … o_O WTF ? Kanda me PARDONNE ?

-Ecris c'te putain d'histoire !

Ouiiiiiii ! *v* C'est parti ! Let's go ! iVamos ! Iku yo !

-Oh la ferme.

Ah ! J'oubliais, une fois de plus : Kanda est à moi, Lavi et Allen sont aussi ma propriété, Lenalee est à celui qui la veut, Chao Ji est à Hoshino, vu que personne voudra de lui, et… Bon d'accord. -man est à Hoshino-sama et le conte est à Dickens. Et puis il y aura une partie en italique. Ce sera le passage chanté. Enfin, vous verrez bien !

Bon on y va ?

**_Chapitre 7 : le 7ème chapitre la fin !_**

**_-Enfin !_**

**_Tais-toi Kanda !_**

-Au revoir, mon petit Yû-kun…

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

*BAM !*

-Aïe ! Putain il est vachement dur, ce cercueil ! Hein ?

Mais le célèbre iceberg ou Kanda pour ceux qui avaient pas capté, ne se trouvait pas dans un cercueil, mais sur le plancher de sa chambre. Pas de suspens, je sais, dit tout d'une traite, c'est nul comme effet.

-Que… Je suis… tombé de mon lit ?

Effectivement, le japonais était au pied de son lit, à plat ventre, se demandant bêtements'il était encore en vie et que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit n'était en fait qu'un rêve, ou si…il était mort et qu'il était au paradis, ou plutôt en enfer… dans un endroit qui serait identique à sa chambre. Il se leva, et regarda le calendrier. 25 décembre. Il était donc vivant.

Kanda inspira fortement une fois pour évacuer ensuite la bouffée de colère qui s'immisçait en lui. Pourquoi ? Sûrement à cause de la date. Il respira à nouveau et s'étouffa comme une momie qui aurait avalé de travers sa soupe de cornichons. [1] Il était vivant ! Lui, Kanda IIIème du nom, petit-fils de Kandia [2], fils de Kandio, n'est pas mort, isn't dead, no esta muerto, mada ikiteru! Mais bon, pour vérifier quand même, il tâtonna son corps à la recherche d'un bout manquant.

C'est bon, il était entier. Il se sentit bien, tout à coup. Sûrement l'effet de se voir vivant, en entier, sans parties manquantes. Il ouvrit la fenêtre dans le but de respirer de l'air pur, avant de la refermer immédiatement, en toussant : une charrette pleine de FUMIER venait de passer sous sa fenêtre. Il maudit intérieurement le futur mort d'être passé à ce moment là et d'avoir osé lui pourrir les narines de cette odeur nauséabonde. Il toussa en grogna avant de prendre son manteau et son haut-de-forme, les enfiler et…se rendre compte qu'il était encore en chemise de nuit. Et ouais ! pour ceux qui le savaient pas, en gros tout ceux qui lisent, Kanda a passé toute l'histoire en chemise de nuit. Par contre, il a perdu son bonnet dans son voyage dans le passé. Il a réussi à garder les chaussons, et le nounours, aussi.

-J'ai pas de nounours.

Oh que si !

-Oh que non !

Oh que si !

-J'ai dit qu'non !

J'ai dit qu'si !

-NON !

SI !

-NON !

Et c'est quoi ÇA alors ?

-De quoi ?

*désigne l'ourson en peluche que Kanda tient dans ses bras.* ÇA !

-… *Une mouche qui passe*_…_ Tch.

Bon, reprenons. Kanda reposa son manteau et son haut-de-forme sur le portemanteau puis envoya délicatement valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, la pauvre peluche qui avait rien demandé. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, mais avant, il prit le risque d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la fenêtre. Il aperçut un petit garçon passer, et l'interpella :

-Hep, toi ! Le gosse, là-bas !

Et miraculeusement, l'enfant se reconnut.

-Oui m'sieur ? Vous voulez quoi ?

-Tu sais si la dinde énorme a été vendue ?

-Ma mère, m'sieur ?

-Mais non ! Celle du marché !

-Ah ! Celle qui est plus grosse que moi ? Nan, j'crois qu'elle est toujours là.

-Parfait. Va l'acheter.

-Mais avec quoi, m'sieur ?

-Bah avec du fric, pardi !

-Mais j'en ai pas !

-Tiens !

Kanda envoya une petite bourse à travers la fenêtre.

-Elle contient 10 pièces d'or. T'en prends 5 pour la dinde, et tu gardes le reste.

-Cool ! Merci m'sieur !

-Je veux qu'on se retrouve devant telle maison, dans une heure.

-Ok !

-Tch.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que nous allons nous absenter momentanément pour laisser quelques instants de répit à notre cher japonais et le laisser se changer tranquillement.

-C'est compris bande de perverses ?

Je sais c'est dommage. Non, je déconne. Chuis pas obsédée. Si, si, j'vous jure ! Je le suis PAS ! MERDE À LA FIN ! Donc, si vous voulez vous imaginer cette scène, faites le **toutes seules**, comme des grandes. Bon, il a fini de se changer, il va donc continuer à jouer son putain de rôle à la con.

Merci.

Kanda, étant maintenant habillé, se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de primordial, de sacré.

- Merde… j'ai pas pris ma douche.

Il entra dans la salle de bains, prit au moins une demi-heure pour enfin sortir de la douche et se rhabiller. Une bonne fois pour toutes, il quitta son antre [3] et avança dans les rues en fête. Ses cheveux encore mouillés lui gelaient le crâne. Il les avait lâchés car, sinon, il arrivait pas à mettre son chapeau. Bah ouais. Ses longs cheveux volaient au vent et… ok j'arrête mon délire. Notre cher casseur d'ambiance arriva devant le groupe de chanteurs qu'il avait fait taire la veille, et ce à l'aide d'un simple regard. Ces chanteurs chantaient donc gaiement [4]:

_-Deck the halls with boughs of holly,_

_Falalalala, lalalala._

_Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Falalalala, lalalala._

_Don we now our gay apparel,_

_Falala,lalala,lalala._

_Troll the an...euh..._

Les chanteurs se turent au passage de l'iceberg ambulant. Pourtant…

-Troll the ancient Yule tide carol.

_-FALALALALA, LALALALA!_

Eh ouais. Même Kanda connaît ce chant. Pourtant, il est censé détester Noël, non ?

-Tch.

L'impassible personnage, ou presque, poursuivit sa route. Il marcha pour enfin arriver là où il allait. Super. Merci les informateurs. Bande d'incompétents. Ah, c'est mieux ! Il arriva… chez son cousin ? C'est là où il allait ?

-Arrête de faire genre tu savais pas.

Boooon d'accoooord. Il arriva chez son cousin, et, sans cérémonie, défonça la porte à grands coups de…non pas de Mugen. À grands coups de pied en fait. Il défonça donc la porte pour se retrouver, sous le regard étonné des autres, devant un macaque ou Chao Ji si vous préférez, pointant comme un attardé, ce qu'il est d'ailleurs, son doigt vers Lavi, en criant :

-C'est ton cous…

-Vous parlez de moi ?

Silence. À croire que le lapin et le singe n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du… euh… ouais bon de Kanda.

-Ça va j'vais pas vous bouffer.

Je crois que c'était exactement ce que pensaient toutes les personnes de la pièce : on va s'faire BOUFFER ! Par contre, Kanda, lui, pensait sans doute : garder mon calme, garder mon calme… Ne pas m'énerver.

Allez savoir pourquoi. Héhé.

-Euh… Yû… je veux dire, Kanda ? Que nous vaut donc l'HONNEUR de ta visite ?

-Lavi… [5]

Oui, c'est bien Kanda qui vient d'appeler Lavi par son prénom.

-Toi, ta famille, et tes amis… Passez un joyeux Noël.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la maison en remettant au passage la porte à sa place. Dans la maison de son cousin régnait un silence gêné. Avant que Lavi ne sorte en trombe en hurlant :

-ATTENDS YÛ !

-Mmh ?

Mais Yû *SBAM !* Mais pourquoi tu le frappes pas lui, quand il t'appelle comme ça ? Méchant ! Bon, **KANDA **avait déjà beaucoup avancé, et le lapin dut galoper pour le rattraper.

-Haa… ffh… toi aussi… haa… joyeux Noël… pfff…

Et là, miracle ! Kanda sourit ! Et pas un sourire sadique du genre « je vais te tuer » ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Un **VRAI SOURIRE ! **[6] Des étoiles apparurent dans les yeux de Lavi et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Non, il n'est pas gay. Pas ici en tout cas.

-Woah… Eh ben, on dirait que j'ai bien fait de croire aux miracles. La preuve : ça va faire des années que je t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça, Yû.

-Qui c'est que t'appelles Yû, Baka Usagi?

Ouf, il est normal ! que vous vous direz devant l'écran. Mais non. On entendait dans sa voix une pointe d'amusement. Et le sourire était resté.

-Euh…

-Retourne avec les autres, va. Moi, j'dois aller quelque part.

-Ah ! Ok ! Mais si t'as du temps, viens donc dîner à la maison !

Kanda, déjà de dos, leva la main en signe d'approbation, sans même se retourner. Sur le visage de Lavi se forma alors un énorme sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis il rentra chez lui, en chantonnant :

-Moi, chuis sûr qu'avec un simple sourire, il aurait tout à ganer, mon Yû-chan ! D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il est encore seul ? Sûrement à cause de l'air de bourrin qu'il se donne ! Mais moi je sais que Yû-chan n'est pas comme ça ! Nananè-euh !

Notre cher japonais se dirigeait maintenant vers la maison de son employé, où il retrouva le petit garçon devant la porte, avec l'énorme dinde effectivement plus grosse que lui, qu'il transportait dans une petite charrette.

-Ah m'sieur ! Vous êtes en r'tard ! Voilà vot' dinde !

-Merci gamin.

-Salut ! Merci pour les pièces et joyeux Nöel !

*Ding dong !*

-Raaaah… qui ça peut être maintenant ? fit la pauvre pousse de soja fatiguée.

-Chéri ? Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît? Je dois essayer de calmer les enfants…

-J'y vais, j'y vais… *ouvre la porte* qui c'est ?

-Moyashi…

-PATRON ? *essaye de refermer la porte, mais la main de Kanda tenant la porte ne l'aide pas.* Mais… que… qu'est-ce que… Que faites-vous ici ?

-Tu es censé être au bureau à cette heure-ci.

Kanda cachait la dinde derrière la porte.

-M. Kanda ? Quelle bonne surprise !

Pensé par Allen : Bonne ? Comment ça bonne ? Ce vieux con vient pour me dire d'aller bosser et tu dis que c'est une bonne surprise ? Mais elle est dérangée celle-là, j'y crois pas ! [7]

-Mme…Lenalee Walker, je présume ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis venu…vous amener ça.

Il sortit la dinde de sa « cachette ».

-OH ! MY ! GOD ! PATRON ?

-Quelle magnifique dinde ! Elle est pour nous ?

-Oui. Par contre, je vais appeler mes domestiques pour qu'elles la cuisinent. Je ne voudrais pas avoir utilisé cinq pièces d'or pour que vous la fassiez cramer.

-Heu… hihi… *rire gêné*

-Par contre, autant vous prévenir, je n'appelle jamais de domestiques, et ce sera la première fois que je les verrai.

-Heu…d'accord. Je vais aller mettre la table ! Tu m'aides, Allen ?

-Oui !

-Je peux utiliser votre téléphone ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

*clic, roul roul roul, clic. On va dire que c'est le bruit que fait le téléphone.* Allô ? Oui, c'est bien Kanda à l'appareil. Oui, vous pouvez venir à tel endroit ? J'ai besoin de vos talents de cuisinières. Comment ça « allez vous faire foutre » ? Ah ? Vous êtes des hommes ? Bon. Vous pouvez venir ? _S'il vous plaît ? Ok, dans dix minutes. Ouais, c'est ça. À tout de suite._

Désolée, Tach-sama ! Juste au cas où !

*Ding dong !*

-Eh bah, z'ont fait vite ! Moins de dix minutes !

-Alleeeen ? Tu vas ouvriiiir ?

-D'accoooord…

Allen ouvrit la porte, et là…

-AAAAAH ?

-Salut, disciple.

-Ouais, salut ! ~hi !~

Vous les avez reconnu ? Oui, c'est bien les JASDAVID ! MWAHAHAHAHA !

-Bon, l'est où, celui qui nous a appelés ?

-Euh, Kanda ? Là.

Kanda dévisagea les jumeaux.

-C'est…vous ?

-Bah ouais c'est nous ! Kess tu veux qu'on fasse, chef ?

-Ouais, chef ! ~hi !~

-Cuisinez-moi ça. Et le brûlez pas.

-Ok, chef. Compte sur nous.

-Ouais, compte sur nous ! ~hi !~

Et c'est ainsi que Kanda se retrouva à manger une énorme dinde chez son employé, avec deux Noah à son service, en jetant quelques regards noirs discrétos à Allen et en essayant de rester le plus poli possible avec la pouff… Lenalee. La bonté de la jeune femme la perdra un jour : elle invita Debitto et Jasdero à se joindre à eux pour manger, eux qui avaient si bien cuisiné. Par la suite, il aida beaucoup le petit Krory et lui paya les meilleurs soins. Il devint comme un deuxième père pour lui. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et les jumeaux ? Bah, il les a payés. Par contre, cet argent aura servi à rembourser une partie des dettes qu'ils avaient. Il devint beaucoup plus gentil ! Eh oui ! Maintenant, il ne payait plus 2 mais 3 sous à Allen. On progresse, on progresse. Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un GRAND pas pour Allen Walker ! Et bien qu'il soit un peu froid extérieurement, son nom fut tout de même inscrit sur la liste des donneurs pour les sans-abri.

Tout ça pour vous montrer que Kanda n'est **peut-être **pas si horrible que ça.

-Comment ça, peut-être ? Et tu as besoin d'écrire 7 chapitres tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres pour dire **ça **?

**_~FIN~_**

-Eh ! Mais attends ! Et moi ?

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Petite chute pour le Usagi !

Quelques jours plus tard…

-Raaah… chuis débordé…

-Moyashi, retourne bosser.

-Mais euh ! Je suis crevé ! J'peux pas faire une pause ?

-CHALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! [8] Allen, tu m'as fait comprendre que t'avais trop de boulot, non ? Alors, je suis venu t'aider !

-Laviiiii ! Merciiiii ! *en pleurs*

-Baka Usagi ? Kess tu fous là ?

-Yû ?

-Hein ?

-Tu connais Moyashi ?

-Tu bosses avec Allen ?

-Heiiin ?

-Tu es un ami de mon employé ?

-T'es le patron de mon meilleur ami ?

-HEIIIN ? JE COMPRENDS RIEN ! VOUS VOUS CONNAISSEZ ?

-On est cousins ! *Kanda et Lavi à l'unisson*

Gros blanc. Enfin, pas pour longtemps.

-HEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIN ?

Eh oui. Le « pote » avec qui Allen voulait aller boire un verre lorsqu'il hésitait à rentrer chez lui, n'était autre que le cousin du boss. Ça te convient comme chute, Lavi ?

**_~FIN !~ (pour de vrai cette fois)_**

OWARI DESU ! Vous avez aimé ? Si oui, laissez une p'tite review ! Si non, laissez quand même une p'tite review, pour dire que c'était nul, moi tant que j'ai vos avis…

NDA :

[1] Me demandez pas d'où je sors ça, c'est pas de moi !

[2] Pas la vache, hein !

[3] Oui, je me fait torturer par le démon Kanda et son fidèle Mugen. Mais bon, maintenant, j'ai l'habitude, alors…

[4] Alors, là, si vous me dites que vous connaissez pas c'te chanson, c'est que vous êtes encore plus incultes que moi ! ça peut pas être possible.

[5] Ouh là. Ouh là là. Ouh là là là là là . Urgence, vite, vite, Kanda est défectueux ! Il a appelé Lavi par son PRÉNOM ! NOM D'UN CHIEN ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! VITE IL FAUT APPELER LE MÉCANICIEN ! Ah c'est pas un robot ?

[6] Alors là c'est trop. QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT À KANDA, BANDE DE TRAÎTRES ? N'empêche que je l'imagine trop : les cheveux dans le vent, la tête retournée vers son cousin , un sourcil relevé pour accentuer l'amusement… D'accord, j'arrête de délirer.

[7] Et c'est **maintenant **que tu te rends compte, Allen…

[8] Clin d'œil à Mirajane, de Fairy Tail. Tant pis pour vous si vous savez pas qui c'est, na.

Je tiens à préciser, j'aime beaucoup les Jasdebi, alors ne pensez pas mal de moi, mais j'avais tellement envie de mettre ça !

Bon, pour me consoler, j'allais pas dire pour vous consoler, alors que vous devez être en train de danser le french can can pour fêter la fin de ce truc, l'interview de Lavi ! Ouais ! BAKA USAGI POWAAAA !

**Nous finissons donc avec vous, Lavi. Salut Lavi ! Comment qu'tu vas ?**

-Super ! Je pète la forme !

**Un peu trop même. Alors ? Qu'as-tu pensé de cette fanfiction ?**

-J'ai trouvé ça marrant ! Mais j'aurais aimé apparaître un peu plus…

**Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te donner un rôle un peu plus important… Mais je trouvais que celui-ci t'allait très bien…**

-Bah ! J'ai pu embêter Yû, alors ça me va ! Et j'ai bien aimé ta façon de l'embêter, toi !

**Ah oui ? Si tu veux, on pourra faire équipe, dans une autre fic !**

-Avec plaisir ! Niéhéhéhé…

**Niéhéhéhé… *rire de cinglé x2***

Et puis un le début de ma prochaine fic !

….

~Prologue~

Une ombre s'approcha. Un sourire tordu et plein de sadisme se forma sur ce qui semblait être son visage. Enfin. On était enfin le jour qu'il attendait tant.

Il allait pouvoir agir.

….

Non ? Ça vous dit pas ? Pour préciser, ce sera humoristique, ce sera un one-shot et ça tournera en principal autour de Kanda. Venez lire, et vous verrez !

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, et à bientôt j'espère !

Bakasama.


End file.
